


Of Starry Soulmates

by Miss_Pyschopath



Category: After Tartaros, BicksLu - Fandom, Fairy Tail, Pradesh Family - Fandom, soulmates - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pyschopath/pseuds/Miss_Pyschopath
Summary: After Tartaros, Fairy Tail disbanded, and all the members were left slightly empty from the presence of the loud, strong guild that vanished from their grasp. Lucy, with no idea how to continue, follows the Thunder Legion to Bosco, a land starkly different to Fiore. When Lucy starts to fall for the Seith Mage, and finds out that they are soulmates, she has to confront one of her largest crossroads yet- give everything she has up for more strength that she so desperately desires after feeling weak for so long, or discover her current strengths and grow alongside the ones who refuse to abandon her like the others.





	1. Chapter 1: A Stars Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/gifts).



> The Pradesh Family, as wonderful as they are, do not belong to me! I did not create the Pradesh Family, and as such, rightfully belong to Desna1, who was kind enough to give me permission to use her amazing OCs.  
> Hiro Mashima also belongs to Fairy Tail as a series, as well, so the only thing that belongs to me here, is the plot!  
> Any coincidences that could with other stories is purely accidental, unless stated otherwise.

The smoking sky blanketed the view of twinkling stars and constellations. Little light shon through the thick layer of cloud and ash, as fires sparked and blazed in the distant darkness. The area surrounding was bleak and devoid of much colour other than the fiery oranges of flame and tones of black and grey. The rocky ground was shadowed from the loss of shine from the normally blue sky, and the mass impacts of magic hitting the pebbles and stone harshly, as the battle raged like an aggravated bull.

A blonde head of hair could be seen laying on the broken rocks, pale skin barely concealed in her ripped and ruined clothes. Scratches and bruises littered her body like a demented portrait, with her eyes closed as she almost mimicked the face of death- pale and sleeping peacefully. Beside her sat a small ring of an assortment of keys, ranging from gold to silver, each almost glowing at their holders slight grasp, providing a small amount of light in the dull surroundings.

Above her stood many people- mostly men, with a few women. A blue haired man stood the closest, holding her hand tightly, as if afraid that if he were to let go, she would drift up to the sky and leave forever, never to return. The fear reflected in his red and green eyes, as they swirled with unshed tears.

____________________

Standing above the pile of rubble dusting the area that previously held the proud guildhall, stood a woman. A silent sorrow filled her eyes, swirling in pits of melancholy and sadness.  Her hands were clenched tightly, knuckles paling at the harsh grip of her thin fingers. 

The guild... has been disbanded... she thought, numbly, the words forming a sentence incomprehensible to her mind. The guild... Her mind cycled the same phrase over and over, attempting to understand a hidden meaning, anything at all that could contradict the obvious sentence.

Small tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she remembered all her teammates, of whom she considered family, were gone, they had vanished. Natsu had left the young blonde a battered letter that stated that he'd gone for a year for training, Wendy had gone to join Lamia Scale to be with Chelia, and Gray and Erza had left, with no warning, just... gone. She was truly alone, the only people she had left were her spirits, but that thought reminded her of her heavy sacrifice for the guild that no longer existed, and the circle of sorrow continued.

Her legs collapsed under the weight of her fear and sadness, and she landed on her knees painfully, though the pain from her newly bruised and slightly bloody knees was barely noticeable to her as she sobbed quietly into her hands, the keys that hung on her side glittering, as if reacting to their holders misery. She remained like that for a long while- the morning light of the sun fading to the orange-pink of sunset. 

She hadn't realised it through all her fit of despair on the dirt and rubble, that a group of people had walked towards her, watching mournfully as she cried, soul-wracking sobs that rocked her body, as she weeped and snivelled in internal agony. As her cries softened to a light whimper, she wiped her damp face with both hands, and unsteadily lifted herself to her feet, finally registering the soreness in her knees from where she'd fallen hours ago. 

As she turned, her pink, swollen eyes brushed over the group of people who had been behind her for quite some time. Orbs widening, she hastily wiped her eyes of any remaining moisture clinging to her lashes and face, before mustering an exhausted, unconvincing smile. Lucy walked over to them shakily, her knees aching slightly.

"How much of that did you see?" She croaked lightly, her voice muffled from her crying, small screams of mental torment and lack of use for a while. They looked at the broken female remorsefully, a gentle admittance from them that they had been there for a while, but had had no idea how to approach her. They gave her a small smile each, filled with care and a radiant kindness that warmed her heart just a little.

The silent comfort they provided her was exactly what she had needed- she didn't need someone to sit there and tell her it was going to be ok, she didn't need physical comfort at the moment- not with how she was feeling right now- she just needed someone to be there, a simple warm presence. Them being there was more than enough, the fact that they were there and they were still family despite the broken bond that had previously tied them all together caused some relief to blossom in her heavy chest- she might not be as alone as she had originally thought she was.

____________________

The blue haired Mage had stood with the rest of his team as the witnessed the usually bright and happy celestial wizard break down and weep her sorrows out into her small hands. Her shoulders had shook violently, as she convulsed in a half-hearted, defeated attempt to hold back her tears that leaked sadly from her gorgeous honey-brown eyes. He had stood, eyes never moving away from the woman, gaze never wavering from her small form. Truthfully, as go-lucky as the ex-fairy tail member usually was, he couldn't even consider how to go to the blonde haired girl and comfort her- he had never been particularly successful in any previous attempt he had made; he usually made people feel uncomfortable because of his magic, or more specifically, his eyes.

Throwing away his own depressing thoughts, he focussed his mind back on Lucy, as her loud cries quietened to occasional sniffles. As she stood, he felt his body stiffen slightly at the thought of her reaction to their presence- how would she react to people she barely knew, seeing her at her most vulnerable?

She walked over to the group slowly, her legs shaking, and it was only then that the Seith Mage noticed the bruises and cuts on her knees that looked to have recently been formed. She must haven fallen onto the rubble, which had hurt her knees, yet she hadn't seemed to notice the injuries inflicted on her creamy skin until she stood up, undoubtedly caused by the distraction of her mental anguish. 

To his surprise, Lucy didn't seem to react as awfully as he'd expected, with her simply asking a question that caused his guilt that had been eating away at him like a deadly disease, to surface as a small smile, that seemed to ooze regret. He internally winced, that hadn't been the response he had wanted to give the mourning blonde, but his tongue felt as though it was glued to the roof of his mouth, and as such, felt as though, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to respond in any other way. 

She had stood for a minute, analysing their expressions, filled with worry for the celestial Mage, before colliding with the hard ground as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out due to exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After contemplating her course of action now, Lucy receives some unusual visitors, with amazing opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the Pradesh Family, they belong to Desna1. I also don't own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima, so I only own the plot of this story!

Groaning softly, the sleepy celestial arose from her quiet slumber, stretching her limbs out in an attempt to wake herself up further. She snuggled back into her covers for a few more moments of much needed warmth, she forced her sleep-weakened arms to lift her body up from her cloud-like mattress, moving her smooth legs from under the quilt, shivering slightly as the cold air touched her warm flesh. Quickly throwing her covers back over the bed in a half-hearted attempt of making it, she briefly wondered how she got home, when she distinctly remembered not walking to her small apartment.

Coming to the conclusion that the Thunder Legion must have taken her home due to her lack of memory making the journey back, she shrugged off her small bout of confusion before heading off to the bathroom for a much needed clean.

The golden hair that was usually vibrant and soft, was tangled and knotting, as well as being slightly greasy at the roots of her locks, obviously from the care she had deprived her body in her anguish. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, with small amounts of dust and rock littered in the pores of her skin. 

Running herself a warm bath, she contemplated her ex-team. She wondered what they'd be doing right now. Shivering slightly, she realised they'd probably be in her house, stealing her food, taking over her bedroom... she was almost glad they weren't here, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel half-empty. Maybe, just maybe, even if it was just a little bit, she missed it.

As she started to really think about it, she realised how little her team really respected her- Gray entered through the fireplace, Natsu through the window, an even if Erza entered through the door, there was no permission actually involved at all. They ate all her food, knowing she struggled enough with rent without the extra food expenses, and  
even looked through her personal belongings. The more the thoughts circled around in her mind, the less and less she felt her team had respected her. Sighing, she slipped her now naked body into the steaming tub, closing her eyes to relax.

Once she'd had her much appreciated bath, she dressed herself, and considered her plan of action for the day. She couldn't go to the guild- it no longer existed and the building was in ruin, and she wasn't sure what she could do, where she could go. She tilted her head down in thought. No guild, meant no money. No money meant no apartment, but she didn't think she was ready to move away from guilding- with so much excitement, a boring career would do nothing for the Celestial Mage. 

A knock on her front entrance snapped her abruptly from her thoughts, and a moment of confusion washed over her in waves. Lifting her head, she walked over to the door, dawdling slightly in fear of her visitor being her intimidating landlady, who, in her own way was a sweet little lady, but also terrifying when she didn't have the jewels she needed for rent.

Taking a deep breath as a silent prayer, she opened the door slowly, peaking in the crack. Eyes widening in surprise, she snapped the door open the rest of the way to fully reveal the four Mages at her doorstep. She gaped slightly, confused as to why they were there, before gesturing them into her home. They entered with a nod of appreciation and thanks, as they settled themselves into the small living room.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" Lucy asked, head tilting with her question. Her eyes flitted over the blonde slayer, brunette fairy Mage, green haired ecriture Mage, and the armour wearing Seith Mage. They took a glance at each other, almost in confirmation, until Freed speaks up to convey their agreed decision.

"Miss Lucy, we would like to ask if you would want to accompany us to Bosco, to join a specific guild in the country." The golden haired woman in question felt her eyes widen, their proposal had been nothing that she'd expected. As she processed the words that had been spoken to her, she realised something.

"Bosco? You mean the same country that holds Academe Celestine? The best Celestial Mage school, like, ever?!" She spoke, her tone higher than usual, pace quicker in shock. They all laughed at the blondes reaction, nodding slightly, as she squealed. "What guild are you going to join?" She asked, curiously, slightly afraid of joining another guild despite her desire to continue her train of work.

"White Sea," Bickslow spoke, with his signature grin, tongue lolling out of his mouth during his verbal pause before retreating back into the confinements of his mouth. Lucy noticed, saddened slightly, the lack of guild mark on his tongue. "My brother Kaleb's the guild master, so he'd been offended if we didn't join." He laughed loudly, leaning back as his totems repeated the words 'brother' and 'white sea'.

"I bet you'll love it there, Lucy, so, what'd you say?" Evergreen asked, a smile drifting across her lips, as she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose as they fell slightly. Lucy returned her smile cheerfully, as she walked closer to the group in her apartment.

"I'd love to come with you, thanks for the opportunity!" She replied, closing her eyes and giving a large grin. The silent slayer chucked lightly, before standing, crossing his bulging arms over his large chest.

"Nice to have ya, Blondie."


	3. Chapter 3: The Spiritual Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation to join the Thunder Legion to Bosco, Lucy talks with her spirits and attempts to leave her sadness in Magnolia so she can start a fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pradesh Family still don't belong to me, they belong to Desna1. Similarly, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, so the only thing that belongs to me, is my plot.

It had been a day since the Thunder Legion had come to Lucy's small, homely apartment, and the Celestial Mage was trying to figure out how to break the news of her departure to both her landlady, and her beloved, albeit strange spirits. Unsure which confrontation would be easier, she figured that it would be best to talk to her landlady first- she could most likely leave it at a few carefully selected words and leave, never to see her again, before tackling the issue of her spirits, who she knew would need a debate more than a conversation.

Walking slowly to the room the older woman lived in, she contemplated the words and phrases to use to the mildly scary lady. As wonderful as she was, Lucy also knew the horrors she could unleash from within herself, having experienced it first hand. Deciding a softer approach would work the best, she stood in front of the chestnut brown wood door, before raising her knuckles in a fist to the wood, and hitting it gently. 

The door opened after the blonde Mage heard soft footsteps move across the apartment to the entrance of her home, and the older woman with greying hair appeared in the doorway. The Landlady raised her eyebrows slightly at the sight of the problematic Mage who had remained here for a good while, before gesturing for the younger of the two to speak what she had intended.

The blonde took a deep breath before explaining the situation to the woman, and how she would be leaving soon. Despite the problems the celestial Mage had caused the other woman in her stay at the apartment, the golden haired girl couldn't help but notice the delicate sadness in her eyes as she was told of the blondes plan of leaving. The grey haired lady heaved a heavy sigh, before giving the Mage smile, while jokingly commenting on how she'd better pay her rent on time in her next place, or she'd get it when she would next be in town. 

The blonde appreciated her landlady's advice for her, happy she had been so kind about it, the joke leaving a warm feeling in both of their chests as they fared the goodbyes, and the guildless Mage made her short trek back to her apartment. The worst, or rather, the most difficult was to come. 

She knew her spirits wouldn't outwardly disapprove of her decision, it was more that she had... withheld the information about the guild from them. She'd have to explain the situation, tell them of her sorrows, her pains, her plans for the future. She didn't want to. Not at all. She didn't want to feel it anymore- the sadness dwelling in her heart, pressing heavy on her chest, constricting her every breath. But most importantly, she didn't want to remember, nor to admit her feelings. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to heal, but she couldn't take the first step to help herself; she didn't know how to.

____________________

Loke and the other spirits under Lucy's companionship, could feel the tornados and hurricanes of negativity and despair coming from their master, their friend, and as much as they wanted to aid her in any way they could, she refused to tell them what was wrong. They were at a loss. Desperately, more than anything, they wanted their Mage to feel better, to feel alright, but they didn't know how. 

The blonde haired summoner had called forth the spirit king by breaking Aquarius' key to save her friends, but somehow, they knew this was more than just that, it was an electrical current- it flowed through them- it told them that it was definitely something more.

Feeling a small tug on his gate, the brilliant lion faded from the celestial world in a flash of golden stars, before reappearing in his friend's apartment. The zodiac leader pushed his glasses up with one hand, while the other was tucked securely in his pocket, while his eyes drifted around the living space until they landed on the shifting, almost uncomfortable blonde, who was perched lightly on her pink quilt, keys in hand.

"Princess? You called?" The lion spirit gently asked his master, not wanted to make her more anxious and worried than she already was. The blonde finally looked up, giving a little smile, before standing and brushing her clothes down with her hands, smoothing any wrinkles out of the soft fabric. She nodded to the spirit's question, breathing deeply, before she started telling her close friend about what had happened in the recent while.

"The guild no longer exists, Loke." She started, already feeling tears prick at the edges of her slightly sore, red eyes. "I think Tartaros was hard on everyone- none of us were really the same afterwards. Master disbanded the guild, and basically everyone is almost gone." Her words seemed to shock the orange-haired lion, who stared disbelievingly at his summoner. 

"Lucy... I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you, I should've known. God, Lucy... I'm so, so sorry." The sorrow and regret coating the remorseful apologies made the forming tears in the blondes eyes fall, slipping slowly down her cheeks, shining like anguished diamonds. She raised her hands to her shaking friend, and embraced him into a warm hug. The two sat onto the soft bed and cried for what felt like hours, before they eventually calmed down enough to talk a little more.

"What are you gonna do now, Princess? Where will you go?" The Mage in question petted his cat ears gently, smiling over his head that rested carefully on her shoulder. "I'll go to Bosco, with some members that stayed a little longer- the Thunder Legion invited me to join them." The ginger haired male relaxed further into the woman, from both her strokes and words, relieved she wouldn't be alone when her spirits weren't there to be with her.

"I'm glad- but if Bickslow does something to you, I'll beat his ass for you, Lucy." He felt her quiver slightly under him, as she let out a bell-like giggle. She nodded, and hummed at his words, knowing the truth behind the slight joke. "Honestly Lucy, I'm glad you won't be alone."

She gently pushed the lion away from her shoulder, before shaking her head. "I'm never alone, Loke, even if you aren't physically here, I'm never alone." She gently tapped her heart, and the man smiled, gaze soft as he chuckled. No, she never was alone, because she was loved by everyone she met, and her heart was big enough to encompass anyone.

____________________

After the lion spirit had left, the celestial Mage took care in putting away and packing the belongings she planned to take with her, and donating the things that she didn't need or want anymore. When her apartment was bare, and Virgo had taken her bags to the celestial world for safe keeping, the exhausted golden haired woman collapsed into her bed after changing into her pyjamas, falling asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Grievances and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy says her non-verbal final goodbyes to the town she had loved for years, and starts her journey to a new beginning.  
> One of the Pradesh Family gets a small moment this chapter- an introduction, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the plot; the Pradesh Family belongs to Desna1, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

The blonde had been awake for hours, staring at the ceiling, expression filled with boredom. As much as she wanted to get up, she had little to no motivation to move from her warm cocoon of blankets that she had slept in. Reaching her pale arm out of the sheets, she brushed her fingers lightly over her keys, more specifically, Horologiums key, who whispered the time in her mind. Groaning slightly, she knew she'd have to get up soon to get dressed and ready to leave with the Thunder Legion, but her secret lackadaisical nature overtook her all at once, and made it impossible for her to even consider it. 

She stayed there a while longer, thinking about how her 'new life' would be- if she'd ever heal from her scars that weren't visible to the naked eye, and sighed when she didn't know the answer to that. She hoped that moving would mask the painful memories that came with the familiarity of her surroundings, hoped that being with new people, would fix her loneliness that came from the abandonment from her family. Hope. She had so much faith that her life would change, but it was so out of her control; she couldn't force fate, nor could she predict it.

Rolling out of bed, she went through her morning routine quickly, wanting to walk along the river one last time before she left Magnolia behind for a clean start. Leaving her apartment less than 30 minutes later felt like an achievement- she usually took much longer- and she called forth her small dog spirit, bundling its shivering form into her arms snuggly, as she skipped along the edge of the pathway by the side of the river. 

Humming in joy, the happy Mage nearly missed the sound of the river-men calling out to her not to fall in, and she smiled brightly, waving at the men before calling back "I won't be walking anymore, so don't worry about it!" The men returned the friendly gesture, before going back to their day, minding their own business, just as the blonde did herself. Not long later, she sent back her small, cute companion for some time alone, to consider and think soundly by herself. She found herself by the site that had once held the guildhall. The sensation inside her that encouraged her tears was weaker now- she still wanted to cry out all the pain she felt, but she'd practically shed all the tears she could, she wasn't sure there were any left inside her still.

A grin grew on her pink lips as she mentally said her goodbyes to the place that had been her home for a couple years, as she turned her back, walking away. As she paced away from the pile of rubble, she lifted her left hand that still contained her pink fairy tail mark, and pointed her first finger and thumb. No matter where you are, we'll always be family, she thought, feeling a weight flee from her burdened shoulders.

______________________

The Soul Mage watched from a distance as the young woman stood once again by the ruins of the guildhall. He worried slightly that she would crumble again, collapse and cry into her small hands, but to to his relief, she remained there, standing, before turning her back on the waving fairy tail flag and walked away. A smile bloomed widely on his covered face when he saw the gesture she gave as she left. It meant Family, and his heart warmed at the blondes loving nature. She seemed to be ok- healing was slow, but it happened.

His babies floated around him, flanking both his left and right, yet unlike usual, they were silent. As he glanced over to them, he heard a small whisper drift along his soul.

No matter where you are, we'll always be family. 

That was Lucy's voice. His head snapped back to the blonde, only to discover that she had walked out of his field of vision. What was that? He thought to himself; he was sure she hadn't said that, and even if she had, she had been too far away for him to hear it so clearly. No, his very soul heard her, and that was what left him in shock. That surely wasn't possible, not in the way it actually happened.

______________________

The blonde gaped her mouth open widely when she saw what she was supposed to be getting on to reach Bosco.

A huge aircraft.

The outside boat area was silver- some sort of metal, most likely, and each piece was carefully mended together giving it a sleek, smooth appearance. Red details were carved into the metal, giving a beautiful look to the large mode of transport. It stood around 130 feet tall, and had plenty of space. The sails were white with the White Sea guild mark on each.

That was most definitely not what she had expected at all. Honestly, she hadn't been sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. The four other Mages she was to travel with smirked at the surprised blonde, her reaction what they had expected, and also just as amusing as they had hoped it would be.

As they boarded, Lucy felt a flash of her magic appear behind her, and she recognised Loke's presence behind her. "Princess, are you certain?" The question caused all the mages to turn towards the spirit, who pulled off his blue tinted glasses. His words carried a careful consideration, with a concerned and almost parental tone. The celestial summoner smiled lightly, before turning around, walking backwards to face the lion. Nodding, she pushed her emotions and projected them to the spirit, who almost collapsed at the intensity of the feelings he was receiving. 

"Alright, Lucy. We'll be there for you each step of the way." The golden haired woman tackled the spirit, who laughed at his loving friend, and patted her back gently. Disappearing shortly after his departure.

She continued to walk backwards for a while, as she conversed and debated with the usually quiet team, talking about magic, the guild, Bosco. Lucy found it surprisingly easy to talk to them- if they hadn't seen her at the rubble site, she may have missed out on what could be some potentially amazing friends. 

Her backwards steps halted when her back met a hard wall. Confused, the blonde attempted to twist away, only to find the 'wall' had arms. The pair held onto her slightly- gripping with a feathery lightness to it. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, and heard an almost breathy whisper in her left ear.

The voice was kind, and inviting, as locks of mahogany hair fell into view. "And who might you be, Stella?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope to see you at the next one, byeeee~


End file.
